You're Going Far
by burning-skylight
Summary: "Come on, Natsu do it!" Lucy taunted him. The blonde unbuttoned her shirt, until her lacy blue bra was shown, spilling her cleavage. "Fuck me." He was silent. "Congratulations, Natsu Dragneel." His name was hissed out, as her brown eyes glared deadly at him. Her voice broke at the end- "You won your stupid fucking bet."
1. Chapter 1

_She placed her small little fist on his hard chest and shoved him back._

 _"Why, why can't you do it now?" Lucy screamed at him, eyes bloodshot._

 _He remained silent._

 _"Come on, Natsu do it!" Lucy taunted him. The blonde unbuttoned her shirt, until her lacy blue bra was shown, spilling her cleavage. "Fuck me."_

 _"No, Luce-"_

 _"WHY?" She snapped, "Why not now?! After all these fucking months of pretending to be my friend-pretending to be my boyfriend, why can't you do it now?"_

 _"Luce it wasn't-"_

 _Lucy backed away from her, chuckling bitterly, her gaze didn't stir right with the pink-haired male. "Saying to love me, when you actually didn't. And for what? Some stupid bet."_

 _He was silent._

 _"Well congratulations, Natsu Dragneel." His name was hissed out, as her brown eyes glared deadly at him._

 _Her voice broke at the end-_

 _.._

 _.._

 _"You won your stupid fucking bet."_

 **XOXO**

Lucy sighed, placing her elbow on the table with her palm to balance her head. The laptop in front of her coded with many words for her next story.

The twenty-three year old took a sip of her coffee, ignoring the bitter aftertaste it gave and began to type away. Lucy hoped that when she finished this book that it would be a best-seller.

To think that Lucy already graduated college. In high school, the blonde never thought that she would make it. With no help from her family, Lucy relied on her scholarships and the money that she had saved up years ago.

Today, however, Lucy was drawing a blank on what to write.

Writer's block was a pain in the ass.

Deciding to give her fingers a break, Lucy glanced around the little coffee shop. A good friend of hers, by the name of Aries owned the place while a little girl by the name of Wendy helped out every once in a while. It wasn't as busy as it normally was, probably because it was a Sunday afternoon, as business tended to be slow then.

"Uh, Lucy-" Aries stuttered twiddling with her fingers, a pink hue painted on her cheeks.

"Yes?" The blonde beauty asked.

Aries was very shy, "I'm sorry to ask, but I'm just so busy cooking the desserts in the back, and-I'm sorry-but could you please watch the register?"

Lucy grinned, "Of course, Aries!"

"Thank you.."

Lucy closed her laptop and slipped it into the brown messenger bag that she carried everyday. Lucy sometimes helped Aries out whenever she could.

The woman whisked behind the counter, watching how couples enjoyed their coffee time together.

 _Ding-Ding_

She viewed the person who entered the coffee shop and her eyes widened.

Her breathing stopped when he walked in.

 _What was he doing here?_

Lucy felt her stomach tighten and all the happiness she felt, completely vanished.

 _Natsu. Fucking. Dragneel._

He still looked the same; tall, good-looking, and very fit. His pink hair still as wild as ever, and that boyish smirk still played on his lips.

But when his onyx-eyes landed on hers, the smirk disappeared, and a look of shock decorated his handsome face.

 _Don't say it._ Lucy urged. _Don't say my name._

"Lucy?"

She hated how her name rolled off of his tongue perfectly.

She hated how he walked into her life once more.

She hated everything about him.

She hated him.

The twenty-three year old forced a smile on her beautiful face, yet the smile did not reach her eyes. "Hello, Sir, what would you like today?" Lucy said as politely as she could.

It looked like he was still getting over the surprise just as she was.

 _What is he doing here?_

 _What is she doing here?_

 _.._

 _.._

"Lucy.."

"Please sir, what would you like today?" Lucy repeated, trying her best not to explode or lose the façade.

Natsu blinked a couple of times, "Uh, I would like two chocolate donuts and a tall Earl Gray tea."

Lucy nodded, "That will be 6.23."

Natsu pulled out a five and two ones. Lucy made sure to grab the complete end of the money and placed it in the register. Pulling out the correct change, she set it in his hand, ignoring the electric feeling when their hands slid against each other for just a second.

"I will let you know when your order is ready." Lucy turned away to work on his drink.

As Natsu walked to sit down at one of the tables he murmured, "It's really nice to see you again, Luce."

The blonde closed her eyes tightly, not wanting her eyes to water as his words didn't go unheard.

Lucy let out a shaky breath, if only she could say the same.

 _She hated him._

 _She hated how he could still make the butterflies in her stomach dance._

* * *

It's supposed to be short. Like a little preview. I appreciate the reviews, and I hope you like this, so I can continue to update it.


	2. Chapter 2

_After so many author notes, I have finally updated this story! I'm so sorry guys! ): Forgive me. Just been really busy, so I'd appreciate if you don't say "UPDATE PLS/UPDATE!" I would much rather have "Update when you can.." It's just stressful/frustrating. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me that I need to make my chapters longer..._

 _Ps, I decided to REDO chapter two because I am not happy with it at all._

 _Okay, enough said._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _He knew she hated him._

 _He could tell when her beautiful brown eyes flashed angrily._

Natsu's leg bounced nervously under the table when his ex-girlfriend carried the tray over to him. Although, her face was emotionless; he could clearly tell the way she was feeling from the way her fingers clenched around the tray—knuckles white. "Here's your two chocolate donuts, and a tall earl gray." she said faking a smile.

"Uh...thanks," Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Lucy must have thought that was all he wanted because she turned on her heels quickly to leave. Natsu, however, had other plans; grabbing her wrist to keep her from leaving a small cheesy grin formed on his face. "You wouldn't mind sitting down and eating with me would you?"

 _Come on, Luce, please say yes._

The blonde averted her eyes glancing around the area. "I can't it's very busy."

"B-but the shop is basically empty!" he argued. Then his eyes softened, "Please, Luce...I'm begging you."

Lucy hesitated, hearing that old nickname brought back so many memories. But was she really ready to do this again?

"Please..."

Lucy gave in, "Alright, but only for a few minutes."

Natsu grinned, eyes lighting up like a boy on Christmas getting exactly what he wanted under the tree. The blonde sat down, Natsu sliding the small plate over to her. "Want a donut?"

Lucy blankly stared at him, "I'm not hungry."

That seemed to lower his grin just a little. "O-oh, right of course." he recovered. "It's been awhile."

"I wonder why.."

Ignoring her sarcasm he began, "How've you been, Luce?"

"Great. Marvelous, thanks for asking." She snapped.

"That's good," He said shoving the rest of the donut in his mouth. He watched how her face scrunched up in disgust, adorably. "You've changed so much..." he stated.

"And you clearly haven't."

Natsu sighed.

"Can we please not do this.."

"..."

"Luce?"

"You think it's that easy huh, Natsu? You want me to forget about everything that you put me through? Why are you even here? Are you here to use me like a yoyo, pull the strings whenever you're bored?"

"L-L-"

Lucy shook her head, "If that's all you wanted to do, then you can leave." And with that, she fixed her clothes and left.

Natsu stood up watching the blonde leave, "I-I'm going to be in town for a few days." He called, not knowing if she heard him or not. Pulling a card from his back pocket, Natsu placed it down at the table. "Uh, if you want to just catch up or anything, here's my number."

She kept walking.

His eyes softened, hand pushing on the glass door, "Goodbye, Luce." And the bell signaled that he had slipped out of the shop.

Lucy clenched her fists tightly, shaking visibly.

 _"What we had is over, Lucy-"_

 _..._

 _"I'm sorry."_

Fuck you, Natsu Dragneel.

 _She hated him._

 _She hated what he was doing to her._

 _And he knew it._

 _He knew that she hated him._

* * *

Yes I know this chapter is very short. Please don't remind me. ): This is the best I could do without turning the chapter into complete crap. Anyway I hope you like it.

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g** - **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, finally chapter three is officially here. I'm so sorry for the long wait. ALSO I AM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, THAT I MADE A THANK YOU PRESENT! (On Saturday though). Well, not going to take up your time any longer, just that I've been busy with super important stuff. So I'd appreciate if you guys wouldn't lash out on me._

 _I updated On You and Love & Tiaras so please check it out if you haven't yet. (Maybe even review). Also four new stories will be out this week, two on Saturday and the other two on Sunday. Be sure to stay tuned. (;_

 _(PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE TOO! IT IS IMPORTANT!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy had finished up helping Aries with the café. When the blonde gathered her stuff, Aries had apologized.

"It's alright!" Lucy smiled, "Anything to help a friend."

Aries blushed, twiddling her thumbs slowly, "That's not what I meant—I mean I'm sorry that you had to deal with Mr. Natsu."

The blonde frowned, feeling the paper material of the card he gave to her. "Oh, don't worry about it, Aries. It's not your fault." But Lucy couldn't help but feel angry that he was back in town, just when she was finally getting over him, he just had to crawl back into her life. "I'll see you later, Aries. Take care."

With that, the two friends said their goodbyes and Lucy left the coffee shop.

Now, if her car was fixed Lucy would be all warm, but sadly she had to endure the harsh cold wind of the autumn weather.

 _Maybe I should call Levy?_

 _Or Loke?_

 _Maybe even Gaj-_

The twenty-three year old shook her head, almost disgusted that she would consider asking Gajeel for a ride. Sure he was a good friend of hers, but would he really give her a ride at this time? Not only that, but last time she rode in his car, it was filthy with mud, empty coffee cups, and the smell of construction work. To be fair, the black-haired male did deal with stuff like that.

Giving up, because her apartment was so far away and the bus probably wouldn't show up on time, she called a close friend.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Gray."

" _Lucy."_ Came his deep voice, " _What do you want?"_

"Uh," there was background noise and a female voice so she figured he was pretty busy, "I was going to ask for a ride home, but it seems like you're busy. So I'll just go."

Gray grunted, " _Wait no, Lucy, it's fine I can-"_

 _"Gray-sama are you talking to another woman?"_

Lucy giggled, "It's alright, Gray I'll find another way home. See ya!" With that she hung up on her friend, laughing to herself at Juvia's jealously. The two weren't together, and Lucy wished that Gray would confess his feelings to the blunette, who was crazy about him and would do anything. And she meant _anything._

Lucy frowned, her best option would be to wait for the bus, considering the route home wasn't exactly the safest.

 _You could always call Natsu._

 _What! Why the hell would I do that?_

 _Well, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to give you a ride home._

 _Did you forget everything that he put me through?_

 _No-_

 _Exactly, so shut your mouth and go back to the hole you came from._

 _It doesn't hurt to try._

 _Shut. Up._

 _Did you see the look on his face when he talked to you? He's sorry._

Lucy scoffed, _that doesn't excuse what he did._

 _But-_

 _Look. Just shut up._

The other voice in her head faded away, and the blonde was left to think. She could always try Loke, and if not, maybe she would have to call Gajeel. But there was no way in hell she would call _that bastard._

The blonde decided not to bother any of her friends and walked all the way to the bus stop. There, she waited patiently for the bus to arrive. This wasn't the nicest bus stop in the world, smokers and boys whose pants were so low to the ground, Lucy felt like they would trip if they took one step forward.

When the bus finally arrive, Lucy paid, boarded on, and went to the back and sat down by the window where she wouldn't be disturbed. The bus started to move and Lucy couldn't help put pull out the card Natsu had gave her earlier.

She wondered if he just handed it out to every woman.

God, she needed a drink.

* * *

The club was active, many people dancing (grinding), screaming, playing pool and of course chilling by the bar with many drinks.

He found her quickly as she was slumped over and empty glasses besides her, and yet she still called for another.

He growled shoving people out of his way and stopped at the bar and glared at her strongly. "Just what do you think you're doing here? Alone. And dressed like that?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I'm having fun."

His eyes narrowed into slits.

Was that a hickey on her neck?

 _What the fuck._

"Here you go." The bartender said nervously, pouring another drink into her glass.

She grinned flirtatiously, winking before taking the glass in her hand, about to gulp it down. Yet, he stopped her.

"That's enough, Heartfilia." The man growled, snatching the glass away from her and slamming it on the table. "I'm going home."

"Fuck you." She spat, reaching over for the alcohol.

He grabbed her wrist, tightening his iron grip.

"Bastard, let go!"

"No, now let's go!" He said pulling her away from the bar.

Lucy screamed, "You think you have control over me! Well you don't!"

He glared, "Do I have to carry you?"

"Don't touch me! You're ruining my fun!"

"Says the girl who obviously got a hickey from a complete stranger." He barked.

Lucy didn't even bother to hide the fact that she got a mark. In fact, it only made her angrier and her nostrils flared. "So?!"

"He doesn't even care about you!"

Lucy glared darkly, "Heh, that's funny coming from you, Dragneel."

His grip loosened, just a little.

"That's right, just because I may be drunk, doesn't mean I've forgotten, Natsu. And you know what, he may not care about me. But I least I know he wouldn't be fucking pretending just to win a fucking bet."

Lucy laughed bitterly, "What's wrong, Natsu? Cat got your tongue? Did you find some other girls to fuck to win a bet?" Her language was horrible, but she frankly didn't give a shit. She moved closer to him, and poked his chest. "You, buddy, do not own me. And don't think for a second you do. I will never forgive you, and I hate you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I hate the way you make me feel."

Not knowing what to do, Natsu wrapped his arms around the tipsy girl. "Lucy-"

"No!" The blonde cried, flinging her arms out. "I hate you! Let me go."

Instead, the pinkette buried his head in the crook of her neck. "No," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice broke near the end, it was almost like he was crying.

Just this once.

"Kiss me." Lucy demanded.

He pulled away, confusion swirling in his eyes.

Moving closer, she repeated, "Kiss me."

And so he did.

Her lips tasted like alcohol, but she was so desiring.

He wanted to kiss her more, but she pulled away.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I know." He said, lips brushing against hers. "I know."

* * *

 _WOOOOOW! Finally chapter 3. Sorry if it didn't reach your expectations! I'm really sorry guys. The next chapter won't take too long to update (cross fingers and I hope I didn't jinx it)._

 _Also! For a thank you, I decided to do a little thing. I'm drawing three numbers randomly, whoever is the number reviewer can choose if they want a fanfiction request (oneshot or a couple of chapters of any pairings, or if they want something else, they can). Maybe this will backfire and be a horrible idea. Doesn't hurt to try._

 _You guys are amazing and I love each and every single one of you!_

 _Anyway please review and I'll see you guys soon!_

 _Until Next Time_

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g-** **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, no update right now! Just another author's note.**

I know most of you are tired of seeing this. But honestly this is kind of important, well to me. The reason why I haven't been updating is because ya know family troubles like always, building up my math grades, etc.

But the other reasons are, I took a running start test, for those of you who don't know what that means, it's a test to see if you're qualified to enter college during your junior and senior year of high school. (last two years of high school before you graduate), and since I am having a difficult time at my current school, I took the test, and shockingly I passed. So this year I'll be doing college courses.

Not only that but I'll be doing Drivers' ED, Babysitting and doing online sports. If that doesn't sound like a lot, I've been working on my six books, helping my friend with her gaming ideas and music.

AND IF THAT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE ENOUGH!

Recently my grandma decided to keep a secret from me and bought me two horses. A mother and her baby. I named the mother Bazile (Bah-zill) and her baby boy Artemis. They were coming from Florida to where I live, Washington. Sadly the mom was too young (not even two) and passed away. So the baby is five weeks now and is being fed four times a day from a bottle before he gets here. Since the mom passed away, the lady who we bought the horses from decided to give us another horse. An 11 year old rescued horse who is super skinny, I decided to name her Tinkerbell and she could be pregnant, which I'm hoping she is. When they get here I'll be competing in barrel races and dress shows. (Wish me luck, I will post lots of pictures on my tumblr and Instagram when they get there).

Okay, besides that my dog is doing good. I have been off of my depression medicine and honestly I feel a little better like the medicine didn't really do much, tbh. So since today is a five day weekend, I'll be working on my books, (and the tumblr requests I haven't done yet) these stories, and my new story that will hopefully come out soon. So please be patient.

Sorry guys! Thank you for sticking with all of these stories, it honestly means so much to me. Also thank you for messaging me just to see how I'm doing, I've made a lot of new friends by people doing that.

Don't be afraid to message me, I'd love to talk to people. It's alright if you message me story ideas, chapter ideas, if you need someone to rant to I'll always listen. :D

Love you guys and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Now trust me when I say I really want to update. I truly do, but if I did, I really don't know when I would ever update.

But there have been bigger concerns in my life, not counting school and family. But sadly, one of my dear friends who I had met on the school spring break trip to Costa Rica has gone missing. He has been gone for 36 hours now. It was a normal day for him, but he just never came home.

His name is Josiah Hokanson (from Washington State)

Please, I can't really put most information on here. But I have put it on my tumblr: light-in-thesky and my instagram which is aaligra (a period between aali and gra)

Please spread this. Especially if you live in the Tukwila, Washington area. I really want him to come home, and he is my biggest concern. Writing is the last thing that comes to mind.

Thank you for everything, if you are religious, please keep him and his family in your prayers, and if you're not, please just hope he has a safe return to his family.

Thank you everyone, much love. Do not spread hate about the election either, please be kind to one another. Don't separate yourselves from others. We will never get better if we continue to hate and curse each other.

I love you all.

Remember: **YOU ARE LOVED**

 **If you need ANYONE and I mean ANYONE to talk to, please don't be afraid to message me!**


End file.
